Amusement attractions are entertaining and sometimes challenging games that bring out competitive and excited emotions from users. Haunted houses, laser tag games, and various arcade games and simulators are typical of the sort.
A successful attraction may appeal to a potential user by being relatively easy to understand, but offer a challenge to the user. Lights, sounds, and other effects may be used to interest a potential user and draw the user to the attraction.
From the operator's standpoint, a successful attraction may also be durable, easy to operate, and reliable. Durability may be a factor in attractions where a user is navigating an obstacle course, running, jumping, or otherwise moving.